School Days: ¿Un nuevo Amor? KotonohaxMakoto
by Yuuna12
Summary: -No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...- Makoto estará a punto de descubrir el verdadero valor de Kotonoha, pero ella ¿habrá conocido a alguien más? y el repentino "embarazo" de Sekai ¿Le impedirá recuperar el amor de Kotonoha? Haz click y lee para saber más... P.D: KotonohaxMakoto, KotonohaxOC, TaisukexHikari y más.. Atención: Lemon X3, (Cap. 4 subido) )
1. La cruda y triste realidad

**Hola soy yo de nuevo =D, en otro de mis horribles fanfics, bueno al punto, es sobre School Days, un anime que acabo de ver y que me dejo un poco traumada n.n (que hizo que mi loca imaginación escribiera esto :V) pero que a pesar de todo me gustó el final (Muerte al maldito de Makoto :-D ), sinceramente me hubiese gustado que tuviera el típico final de "felices para siempre" que a uno tan sangriento, pero de todas maneras un poco de gore (o bueno como se escriba -.- ¡gomen! Soy nueva en esto del anime. P.D: No soy Otaku xD) no hace daño verdad? Con respecto a los personajes, me hubiera gustado que Makoto quedara con Kotonoha aunque bueno...(-SPOILER-) al final Kotonoha y él (bueno su cabeza xD) se van de crucero o de vacaciones (-Fin de SPOILER XD-) , no sé por qué pero Kotonoha es mi favorita, me gustó mucho el personaje desde el primer capítulo, aparte de ser una de mis yanderes favoritas 3, odio a Makoto por ser tan tonto y engañarla con la maldita de Sekai (Perdón, me exalté u.u) y con respecto a ella... Pienso que es una &amp;%# y que merecía morir ( ) (P.D.: Perdón a los que les guste Sekai, pero yo realmente detesto su personaje, solo es un PERSONAJE, total no es real, no se lo tomen muy a pecho ;D) por haber seducido a Makoto aun estando con Kotonoha y sabiendo que también su mejor amiga (hablo de Setsuna) lo amaba, pero debo admitir que Sekai me dio un poco de pena cuando Makoto no se quiso hacer cargo de su supuesto bebe, aparte de que la engañaba con sus demás amigas, yo realmente no creo que haya estado embarazada pero que yo sepa eso no está asegurado.**

**Bueno creo que ya los aburrí bastante con mi traumatizante historia sobre como llegué aquí, creo que debo dejar de seguir escribiendo esto y comenzar el fic...**

**P.D.: ¡Eso era todo! ~(^ 3 ^)~**

Cap. 1: La cruda y triste realidad...

-Kotonoha POV-

¡Ah...!

Espero que a Makoto-kun les guste la sorpresa que le estoy preparando, he estado practicando mucho en la cocina, Kokoro dice que he mejorado mucho y eso que a ella no le gusta nada de lo que cocino, creo que las recetas de mamá ahora me salen mejor, hace tiempo que quiero comer con ellos en la azotea como antes... Me hace feliz recordar que fue ahí donde conocí a Makoto-kun y todo gracias a Saionji-san, estoy tan agradecida con ella por haber sido mi primera amiga y también por ayudarme con Makoto-kun, a pesar de lo que ha hecho, yo la aprecio mucho...

¡Ah, Makoto-kun te amo tanto!

Mañana será un día especial…. Llamaré a Makoto-kun.

-Fin del POV-

-Riiing, Riiing, Riiing...-Sonaba el celular, insistentemente. Pero Makoto no le prestaba atención alguna, debido a que estaba compartiendo un beso con Sekai.

-S-Sekai, déjame contestar debe ser algo importante -Dijo Makoto, entre gemidos al escuchar que su celular no paraba de sonar.

-N-no lo haré, seguro es Katsura, que no interrumpa- Dijo Sekai, posesivamente mientras besaba y deslizaba su lengua apasionadamente en el cuello de Makoto, dejándole marcas para luego profundizar más, besando su pecho desnudo y bien formado. -Ahora es mi turno de darte placer- Dijo Sekai, seductoramente.

-¡S-Sekai!- Gimió Makoto ante las marcas en el cuello que Sekai le estaba dejando, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de Kotonoha y a su celular que seguía sonando.

-¿Por qué esa idiota insiste tanto, que no se rinde? A veces me gustaría gritarle todo lo que Makoto y yo hacemos a sus espaldas y que deje de joder de una vez- Pensó Sekai, molesta mientras seguía haciendo su labor.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Preguntó Sekai, provocativamente mientras frotaba el miembro endurecido y grande de Makoto, consiguiendo más y más gemidos por parte de él.

_~Mientras tanto con Kotonoha~_

-¿Eh, por qué aún no contesta?- Se preguntaba Kotonoha, tristemente mientras aun esperaba en la llamada.

-¡Makoto-kun!- Exclamó Kotonoha alegremente al escuchar que su llamada había sido atendida.

-Lo siento, pero el número con el que desea comunicarse no ha respondido, deje su mensaje después del tono...- Al oír esto a Kotonoha la invadió una gran tristeza, pero esto para ella no era nada nuevo… Cada vez que trataba de comunicarse con Makoto, él nunca respondía y casi no hablaban ya que él siempre estaba "ocupado".

-Seguramente debe estar muy ocupado…- Se dijo Kotonoha melancólicamente, confiando cada vez menos en sus propias palabras, ella sabía que lo que decía no era cierto pero se negaba a enfrentar lo que realmente pasaba.

Ella amaba a Makoto más que a nada en el mundo sin importar lo que fuera, ella se había enamorado profundamente de él y sabía que eso se podría volver enfermizo, pero quiso confiar en su amor…., una vez más….

-Makoto-kun….., Makoto-kun, te amo…..- Susurraba dolorosamente, mientras que sus hermosos ojos púrpura se humedecían, dejando caer cristalinas y puras lágrimas llenas de tristeza y desilusión.

-No debo llorar…, mañana lo veré y seguro comeremos todos juntos como antes…- Dijo Kotonoha, con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y tomaba una canasta de picnic.

_~Al día siguiente….~_

Kotonoha se dirigía alegremente a la estación de tren, cuando chocó con alguien...

-¡Gomen! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpó Kotonoha, apenada y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, está bien, de hecho fue mi culpa…- Dijo gentilmente el joven con el que se había topado. Kotonoha le sonrió.

-_Ella es realmente hermosa…., al igual que su sonrisa.-_ Pensó él, cautivado por su contagiosa y linda sonrisa.

-¡Sayonara, que tenga un buen día!- Se despidió Kotonoha, sonriéndole de la misma forma que antes, tan radiante, ella siempre era de ponerse de lo más alegre cada vez iba a buscar a Makoto.

-T-Tú también…- Dijo él, mientras la observaba atentamente irse.

-¿Cómo se llamará…? ¡Pero que idiota, debí preguntárselo!- Se dijo él, con un aura de decepción.

_~En la estación de tren~_

-¡Makoto-kun, que bueno que te encuentro!- Exclamó ella, felizmente, al verlo.

-Ah, Kotonoha, eres tú…- Dijo Makoto, tratando de sonar lo más seco posible.

_-Kotonoha….., preocupándose por mí como siempre….-_

-Etto…, yo me preguntaba si…, Saionji-san y tú podrían acompañarme hoy en la azotea para- Dijo Kotonoha, con voz animada y toda sonriente, pero Makoto la interrumpió.

-Kotonoha– Makoto observó que Kotonoha llevaba una canasta escondida detrás de ella. _–Quiere que comamos juntos…- Pensó Makoto._

\- Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados con un proyecto de química, así que no me esperes para almorzar, no quiero que te enfermes- Dijo con dureza y frialdad en sus palabras.

Kotonoha sintió su corazón destrozarse lenta y dolorosamente, sus palabras… tan frías e hirientes, pero lo peor de todo tan falsas. Sus hermosos ojos púrpura se llenaron de tristeza, sabía que eso no era cierto, quería contenerse para no llorar ¿Makoto realmente merecía sus lágrimas?

-Oh…, y-yo pensé que podríamos…, pero bueno ya no importa será para otra ocasión, no quise molestarte –Dijo Kotonoha, con la voz quebrándose cada vez más en cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras intentaba sonreír inútilmente, pero le era imposible.

-Kotonoha, yo… -Makoto volvió la vista hacia ella y la observó un momento, quedando completamente deslumbrado se perdió en la hermosura de sus ojos púrpura, él no los había contemplado antes, eran los ojos más hermosos que podía haber visto en su vida, sentía algo muy especial al verlos, algo indescriptible, que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo. Quería…, deseaba seguir viendo esos ojos…, tan hipnotizantes y llamativos, tan hermosos… como ella.

-Lo siento, Makoto-kun, debo i-irme –Sollozó Kotonoha, a punto de llorar y salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Kotonoha, espera! – Exclamó Makoto, desesperado.

Makoto reaccionó, corrió desesperadamente, lo más rápido que pudo y fue a su alcance pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido de vista. Kotonoha no era muy atlética pero esta vez se había superado.

En eso Makoto, pudo ver que la canasta de picnic que Kotonoha había estado escondiendo, estaba tirada en la acera, se acercó a ella y la recogió.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Makoto-kun! Deseo que seas muy feliz en este día tan especial para ti. Te quiere, Katsura Kotonoha~" -Fue lo que pudo leer de la tarjeta que había dentro de la canasta, junto con un lindo y elaborado pastel. Mientras que sentía de sus ojos brotar lágrimas. Abrió su celular y vio la foto de Kotonoha aun como papel tapiz.

*_Flashback*_

_-¡Vamos, tienes que decírselo, es ahora o nunca! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡O que darás como un idiota delante de ella!_\- Pensaba Makoto, nervioso y sudando.

-K-Katsura-san, y-yo…-Dijo Makoto, tratando de tranquilizarse. _– ¿¡Por qué estoy tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella!? Bien, aquí voy…- Pensó él._

-¿Qué pasa, Itou-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Kotonoha, dulcemente y sonreída.

-¡_1...,_

_2…, _

_3!-_

-K-Katsura-san, ¡y-yo te amo! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!- Exclamó Makoto, con la cara más sonrojada que nunca y haciendo un gesto muy tierno y suplicante. Kotonoha lo miró con sorpresa y también muy sonrojada, mientras que Makoto esperaba impacientemente una respuesta de ella.

-Itou…., yo….- Kotonoha se llevó una mano al pecho y bajo la mirada, mientras que sentía su cara arder.

\- Y-yo, yo t-también te amo… y sí quiero salir contigo…- Dijo Kotonoha, con toda la cara sonrojada y nerviosa. Makoto al oír esto sintió que podía estallar de la felicidad.

-Katsura-san…- Dijo Makoto sorprendiendo a Kotonoha abrazándola por detrás, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara demasiado.

-Te amo….- Le susurró al oído, cariñosamente.

-Y-Yo también….- Respondió una tímida Kotonoha, pero dulce mientras le correspondía el abrazo, tiernamente.

*_Fin del Flashback*_

-K-Kotonoha…., Kotonoha se acordó…., se acordó de mi cumpleaños y ella estaba llorando, yo…, yo la hice llorar, que he hecho…, soy… ¡Soy un idiota!- Exclamó Makoto, entre lágrimas mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y se maldecía sintiéndose cada vez más la peor persona del mundo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había hecho a Kotonoha.

-K-Kotonoha…, después de todo... es a ti a quien realmente amo, yo prometo encontrarte y hacer que me perdones cueste lo que cueste…- Se dijo Makoto, decidido y secándose las lágrimas, mientras veía melancólicamente la foto de Kotonoha y él en el celular.

_Continuará….._

**¿Les gustó? Eso espero….**

**Si así fue, ¡por favor házmelo saber dejándome un review para así poder continuar esta historia! =D**

**También pueden decirme que es lo he hecho mal o darme ideas para continuar el fic, pero por favor sin groserías o insultos. Bueno hasta la próxima, cuídense. Los quierooo 3**

**Bye~**


	2. Una nueva esperanza

**¡Gomenasai! Por la demora en escribir el capítulo, es que he estado leyendo otros fics y continuando los fics que me faltan, pero por fin termine este cap. Espero que les guste :3**

**Gracias a marati2011, Namine drawing y a Thesonicx33 fiction por comentarme el fic! (Estoy tan feliz! :D)**

**P.D: Namine-chan, espero que te guste como describí a tu Oc, sino es así en el siguiente capítulo lo haré mejor (Lo prometo )**

Cap. 2: Una nueva esperanza…

_~En el capítulo anterior~_

-K-Kotonoha…., Kotonoha se acordó…., se acordó de mi cumpleaños y ella estaba llorando, yo…, yo la hice llorar, que he hecho…, soy… ¡Soy un idiota!- Exclamó Makoto, entre lágrimas mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y se maldecía sintiéndose cada vez más la peor persona del mundo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había hecho a Kotonoha.

-K-Kotonoha…, después de todo... es a ti a quien realmente amo, yo prometo encontrarte y hacer que me perdones cueste lo que cueste…- Se dijo Makoto, decidido y secándose las lágrimas, mientras veía melancólicamente la foto de Kotonoha y él en el celular.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, ocupados…, "ocupados"…- Estas palabras, resonaban en la cabeza de Kotonoha una y otra vez sin dejar de atormentarla, mientras tristemente seguía caminando sin rumbo. Kotonoha sabía muy bien que ellos no estarían haciendo ningún proyecto de la escuela y esto la entristecía más.

-Makoto-kun… ¿Por qué haces esto?- Se preguntó ella, entre lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Siempre…, siempre soporté las mentiras, pero fueron demasiadas, demasiadas que ya no puedo más, es demasiado dolor, demasiado para mi corazón. Siempre…, siempre esperé por él aun sabiendo que no vendría. "Morir…", siempre me sentía así cada vez que lo veía con Saionji-san, traté de hacerme la idea de que solo eran buenos amigos, pero siempre, siempre fueron mentiras que inventé, solo para escapar de la realidad… Si el ama a Saionji-san ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Somos novios? No sé, realmente no lo parecíamos. ¿Traición…? No, después de todo la culpa es mía por seguirlo amando aun sabiendo que eso me hacía daño…, mucho daño…. Me odio, me odio por tener que amarlo tanto, demasiado y que esto solo me haga sufrir, me odio porque ahora mi vida gire en torno a él. Pero lo amo, amo a Makoto-kun, más que a mi propia vida que no me importaría perderla ahora mismo si fuera por él…_\- _Se dijo Kotonoha, tristemente, mientras veía una feliz pareja tomados de la mano que caminaban a unas cuadras de ahí.

-M-Makoto-kun…- Susurró ella, triste mientras apagaba su celular que sonaba por vigésima vez. Era Makoto, que la había estado llamando como loco sin que ella respondiera.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Makoto se aproximaba corriendo hacia el instituto Sakakino, él había perdido unas clases por quedarse buscando a Kotonoha, por lo que llegó justo en la hora de receso. Entró cansado, con la respiración agitada y sudando; pensaba que Kotonoha quizá haya ido ahí así que se fue lo más rápido posible topándose con Taisuke.

-¡Taisuke!- Exclamó Makoto, secándose el sudor de la frente y con la respiración agitada.

-Hola Makoto, llegas tarde…- Dijo Taisuke, volviéndose hacia Makoto. – ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Te ves cansado-

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas…!- Makoto tomó a Taisuke de los hombros, para luego zarandearlo. -¿Has visto a Kotonoha?- Preguntó él, desesperadamente y preocupado. Taisuke notó esto y su expresión relajada cambió a una muy sorprendida.

-El sensei dijo que ella faltó a clases…- Respondió él, Makoto al oír esto se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón de Kotonoha, pensando inútilmente que estaría allí.

-¡Espera! ¿A Katsura-san le pasó algo?- Preguntó Taisuke, con cierto tono de preocupación, pero Makoto no hizo caso y siguió corriendo.

-_Kotonoha…, haré lo que sea, pero juro que te encontraré…- Pensó Makoto, tratando de contener las lágrimas, nuevamente._

Cuando Makoto llegó al salón de la clase 4, se detuvo a buscar el asiento de Kotonoha mientras que Otome lo observaba atentamente.

-Es cierto, Kotonoha faltó a clases- Se dijo así mismo, angustiado, al ver su asiento vacío y sin sus cosas. Miró su celular para asegurarse si le había llegado algún mensaje de Kotonoha, pero en cambio tenía 35 llamadas perdidas de Sekai.

-¡Itou!- Exclamó ella, acercándose a Makoto. -¡Lo siento Otome, pero no puedo hablar ahora!- Exclamó Makoto, saliendo rápidamente del salón dejando a Otome hablando sola.

-Vino a ver a la estúpida de Katsura...- Susurró ella.

Ah…, no entiendo que es lo que le ve- Otome apretó los puños. -¿Por qué en vez de ella no se fija en mí?- Dijo Otome, amargamente mientras veía con furia el asiento de Kotonoha.

-No importa qué, pero Katsura me las pagará…- Se dijo a sí misma, con furia en sus palabras.

-¡Riiing!- Sonaba la campana indicando que el recreo había terminado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Deténgase alumno! ¿Acaso no sabe que no se puede correr en los pasillos?- Dijo un maestro que pasaba por ahí y que vio a Makoto corriendo desesperadamente.

-¡Gomen, sensei! Pero no puedo, es urgente, me tengo que ir- Se disculpó él, para seguir buscando a Kotonoha pero fue interrumpido por el maestro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? El recreo ya ha terminado- Dijo el maestro, con voz severa.

-¡Pero, yo!- Exclamó Makoto, algo irritado sin poder terminar de hablar.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora mismo vas a tú clase, jovencito!- Dijo el maestro, mandándolo a entrar a su aula. Por suerte, el maestro de la clase aún no había llegado.

_-¡Maldición! Tengo que encontrar a Kotonoha pronto… Espero que esté bien, si algo le pasara, yo…, yo no me lo perdonaría…- Pensó él, preocupado y con angustia. Mientras iba hacia su asiento estaba tan preocupado pensando en Kotonoha que no se había percatado de la presencia de Sekai que ni la saludó._

-¡Hey, Makoto!- Exclamó Sekai, golpeando a Makoto en la cabeza, sacándolo de su trance. -¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

Makoto se frotó dolorosamente mientras la veía irritado y con enojo.

-¡Te he llamado miles de veces y no me has contestado…! ¿Con quién demonios estabas, eh? ¿¡No me estarás engañando, verdad!? ¿¡Yo soy la única, no es cierto!? ¡Tú me amas a mí y solo a mí! ¿No?- Exclamó Sekai, en uno de sus ataques de celos, mientras que todos se volvían hacia ellos por lo escandalosa que era Sekai. Makoto solo trató de ignorarla, pero le era imposible, ella era demasiado irritable y celosa.

Desde que Makoto empezó a tener sus "encuentros" con Sekai, ella había cambiado. Se había vuelto muy posesiva, demasiado celosa, lo llamaba cada cinco minutos para saber en dónde estaba y con quién. Siempre peleaban y como era característico de Sekai, siempre todo terminaba en un escándalo ante toda la clase. Makoto ya no podía salir ni a la esquina sin que Sekai lo vigilara, ella se había mudado a la casa de Makoto sin previo aviso, Sekai había estado tomando el papel de "novia" que irritaba a Makoto, ella invadía mucho su espacio personal y se ponía como loca cuando él respondía una llamada que no fuese de ella, cualquier cosa que él hiciera, estaba completamente vigilado por Sekai.

-¿¡_Es que no para de gritar!?- Se preguntaba Makoto, enojado e irritado por los regaños de Sekai, que seguía haciendo sus escenas de celos._

_-_¿¡Con quién estuviste, eh!? ¿Acaso no piensas responderme? ¡Seguro con la aniñada de Hikari o con esa tal Otome ¿o me equivoco?! Y blah blah blah…- Sekai seguía vociferando insultos y ofensas a un sinfín de chicas con las cuales sospechaba que se habría estado viendo, mientras Makoto se mantenía callado y concentrado…

-_Ignórala Makoto, solo ignórala…- Trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, desesperadamente pero ella seguía y seguía gritoneándole frente de toda la clase que murmuraba sobre ellos y su "supuesta" relación… _

_-¡O tal vez estuviste con la perra de Katsura ¿No es así?!- Estas últimas frases fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Makoto, todas…, ella podía a insultar a todas, a todas…, pero no a Katsura_, no a ella, quien había sido la única lastimada en todo esto, Makoto trató de controlarse mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza, pero no pudo más y se levantó de su asiento bruscamente.

-¡Cállate!- Rugió Makoto, con la cara toda roja de la ira, toda la clase se volvió a él, sorprendidos. Sekai lo vio desconcertado. -¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo!

-¡¿Por qué defiendes a esa perra?!- Exclamó Sekai, retando a Makoto. Él frunció el ceño e hizo un esfuerzo para no golpear a Sekai.

-¡Porque, la única perra aquí eres tú!- Exclamó Makoto, mientras que la veía con una mirada llena de furia. Todos se conmocionaron al oír la discusión.

-¡Idiota!- Sekai llevó una mano a la mejilla de Makoto, pero él logro esquivarla y tomo de su brazo con fuerza.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así, no te atrevas…- Dijo él, con voz seria y ya un poco más calmado, mientras soltaba su brazo. Sekai estaba a punto de estallar de ira y de celos.

-¡Yo me largo, no te soporto más!- Dijo Makoto, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡Makoto! ¡Si te vas ahora te juro que yo-!- Exclamó Sekai, tiró de su brazo intentando retenerlo, pero Makoto se soltó de su agarre y se retiró de aula dando un portazo, dejando a Sekai, como el nuevo hazmerreír de toda la clase.

-_Kotonoha, voy por ti…- Pensó él mientras se alejaba del aula._

-¡Esto no se queda así Makoto…, ya verás…!- Exclamó Sekai, con voz amenazante y estallando de ira, para luego echar maldiciones a Kotonoha y Makoto.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?!- Gritó Sekai, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, que observaban la atentamente.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Dijo el maestro, confundido, mientras entraba al aula -¿Acaso alguien sabe por qué Itou se fue tan enojado? Bueno, ya no importa- Se sentó en su escritorio-

-Se preguntarán por qué he llegado tarde, la respuesta es simple, hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante a Sakakino, pasa por favor…- El maestro hizo un gesto indicando que entrara, todos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente. Se veía la silueta de un chico alto, muy atractivo, guapo, de piel un poco pálida, ojos marrones oscuros y cabello castaño y lacio.

-Este es Takayama Ryo (N/A: En los nombres pondré primero el apellido y luego el nombre, solo quería aclarar :3)- Anunció el maestro. Las chicas al verlo, se lo comían con la mirada y murmuraban sobre lo guapo y atractivo que era, en cambio otras casi se desmayan, por poco y les daba una hemorragia nasal (Hahaha ).

-O-ohayo minna-san, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo él, un poco nervioso por las miradas acosadoras de las chicas y por los chicos que lo miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo.

-Desde ahora, Ryo se quedara con nosotros por favor, trátenlo bien ¿Alguna pregunta?- Dijo el profesor, entonces todas las chicas empezaban a agitar y levantar las manos desesperadamente.

-¡¿Te casarías conmigo?! ¿Tienes novia? ¿No tienes un hermano gemelo? ¡Siéntate a mi lado! ¡Te amo Ryo!- Era lo que exclamaban un grupo de chicas, desesperadamente haciendo que un rubor apareciera en el rostro de Ryo y lo pusiera aún más nervioso.

-¡Silencio! Suficientes preguntas... – Todas las chicas se calmaron- Ryo siéntate al lado de Sawanaga- Dijo el maestro, mientras señalaba el asiento libre al lado de Taisuke. Ryo se dirigió allí, mientras que el grupo de chicas de chicas lloriqueaba cómicamente (ya se imaginaran xD).

-Soy Sawanaga pero dime Taisuke, mucho gusto- Se presentó Taisuke mientras le daba la mano a Ryo.

-Yo soy Ryo, igualmente.- Dijo Ryo, amigablemente y estrechando la mano con Taisuke.

-Bueno alumnos, empezaremos con la clase, saquen sus libros de historia- Todos sacaron sus libros y empezaron a leer.

-_Mmm… Si Makoto me engaña… ¿Por qué yo no?- Pensaba Sekai, maliciosamente mientras observaba a Ryo, que leía concentrado su libro._

_~Mientras en la clase 4~_

-Otome POV-

Las clases empezaron hace unos minutos y la maestra aún no había llegado, eso era raro. Bueno…, la idiota de Katsura no vino hoy a clases, al menos eso me alegraba el día, ahh… Katsura, no entiendo como Makoto se fijó en ella y no en mí, siempre la he odiado, a pesar de que obviamente yo soy mejor que ella, en todo lo que Katsura hiciera yo debía hacerlo mejor, yo debía ganarle en TODO y Makoto no será la excepción.

He amado a Makoto desde que lo conocí, pero él no lo sabe, pienso decírselo en el momento exacto para así refregárselo en la cara a Kotonoha, no sé como pero de alguna manera, haré que deje a Katsura.

Después de unos minutos, la maestra por fin se dignó a venir pero no venía sola, una tipa la acompañaba, su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello trenzado a un lado, lacio y de color rosa, que le llegaba por la mitad de su espalda, era delgada y sus pechos eran… -empecé a tocar mis propios senos- malditamente grandes, igual como los de Katsura –la vi con mala cara y el ceño fruncido- pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía un ojo color azul y el otro verde.

-¡Que rara es esta tipa!- Susurré para mí misma. _–No me cae bien- Pensé, mientras evitaba su mirada._

-Fin del POV-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-? POV-

Ahhh…, yo estaba realmente agotada por la repentina mudanza y el cambio de instituto, no sé por qué a mis padres se les ocurre mudarse tan de repente, vivir yendo de un lugar a otro no es nada sencillo y menos para mí.

Hace unos días mis padres me dieron la noticia de que nos mudaríamos, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto y me cambiaron a este instituto, era grande y de alguna manera me gustaba pero me decepcioné un poco al ver que no tenía piscina. Sí, yo amaba y amo nadar, siempre me gustó hacerlo desde pequeña, en mi instituto anterior era la líder del club de natación, me sentía como pez en el agua, creo que era la única razón por la que me gustaba ir a ese instituto… allí eran muy superficiales, así que tengo la esperanza de que aquí sea diferente y pueda hacer más amigos.

Había estado rellenando formularios en la dirección del instituto, estaba aburrida, hasta que llegó una maestra y se acercó a mí:

-¿Usted es la alumna nueva?- Me preguntó, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo sensei- Le respondí, dulce y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sígueme entonces- Y así lo hice, la seguí y caminamos por unos largos pasillos, subimos por las escaleras y la maestra casi se cae –No pude evitar soltar una risita- por un chico que pasaba corriendo por ahí, él parecía muy enojado ya que ni notó nuestra presencia, apenas y llegó a pronunciar "Gomen".

Por fin, legamos a mi nueva aula, la clase 4, ¿nerviosa? Sí, tal vez un poco, pero iba a dar lo mejor de mí.

-¡Ánimos!- Me alenté a mí misma.

La maestra abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara, la seguí y pude ver como todos se volvían a ella y luego a mí ¡Que nervios! Pero, pude notar que una chica me miraba mal y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera examinándome. Ella tenía el cabello marrón atado en una coleta, ojos del mismo color y una expresión de enojo. ¿Le caigo mal? Espero que no.

Ella seguía viéndome y creo que notó mis ojos, sí lo sé es raro tener ojos de diferente color pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Así nací y no puedo cambiar.

Creo que se dio cuenta de que la vi mirándome y susurró: "Que rara es esta tipa". Yo solo le sonreí y ella evitó mi mirada.

-Atención clase, hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, por favor preséntate- Dijo la maestra, refiriéndose a mí. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé:

-Ohayo minna-san, soy Yagami Namine- Dije, alegremente. Todos se volvían hacía mí, pude notar que miraban mi cuerpo y mis pechos, "Pervertidos" Pensé.

-Bien, Yagami-san puedes sentarte en donde quieras…- Dijo la maestra, mientras revisaba unos libros. Miré hacia mí alrededor y todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, excepto uno que estaba vacío, así que me dirigí allí, ya que era el único que quedaba.

-¿Te sentarás con Katsura? Oh, lo olvidé ella faltó- Dijo la maestra, pero esperen, ella dijo "Katsura", ¿Katsura? No…, no podía ser ella, no podía ser la Katsura que yo conocía. Estuve a punto de preguntar a que "Katsura" se refería, pero justo en ese momento la maestra empezó la clase y no pude preguntar.

-Fin del POV-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, Taisuke y Ryo habían estado hablando y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Por suerte, la casa de Ryo quedaba en la misma dirección que la de Taisuke, así que decidieron ir juntos, aprovechando que Ryo se escaparía de las chicas que lo andaban persiguiendo después de clases. Mientras caminaban, Ryo pudo divisar a una chica de pelo largo y oscuro dirigiéndose hacia un puente peatonal, a él le llamo mucho la atención.

-_Esa chica… ¿No la he visto antes?- _Se preguntaba Ryo, intrigado y curioso por la misteriosa chica_. _

Ryo se quedó prendado viendo a la extraña chica, al él le parecía familiar y creyó conocerla. Pero su trance fue interrumpido por Taisuke…

-Ryo…, Ryo… ¡Ryo!- Exclamó Taisuke, agitando las manos tratando de llamar su atención. - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué decías?- Dijo él, confundido y despertando de sus pensamientos.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿A quién miras, eh?- Preguntó Taisuke, mirando hacia la misma dirección que Ryo.

-Esa chica ¿Te gusta verdad?- Preguntó Taisuke, en tono pícaro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡C-claro que no!- Exclamó Ryo, con el rostro todo rojo y moviendo las manos en señal de negación. –Es solo que, creo que la conozco…-

-Está bien, está bien, no te alteres- Dijo Taisuke, con una sonrisa mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia la chica.

Taisuke quedó en shock al ver que la misteriosa chica era Kotonoha, ella intentaba subirse a la baranda del puente, con la intención de saltar.

-Taisuke, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ryo, preocupado.

-K-Katsura… ¡Katsura-san va a saltar!- Exclamó Taisuke, angustiado, para luego correr hacia el puente en donde se encontraba Kotonoha.

-¿Katsura-san?- Volvió a preguntar Ryo, mientras se volvía hacia ella, Kotonoha…

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Gomen! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpó Kotonoha, apenada y haciendo una reverencia._

_-No te preocupes, está bien, de hecho fue mi culpa…- Dijo gentilmente el joven con el que se había topado. Kotonoha le sonrió._

_-Ella es realmente hermosa…., al igual que su sonrisa.- Pensó él, cautivado por su contagiosa y linda sonrisa._

_-¡Sayonara, que tenga un buen día!- Se despidió Kotonoha, sonriéndole de la misma forma que antes, tan radiante, ella siempre era de ponerse de lo más alegre cada vez iba a buscar a Makoto._

_-T-Tú también…- Dijo él, mientras la observaba atentamente irse._

_-¿Cómo se llamará…? ¡Pero que idiota, debí preguntárselo!- Se dijo él, con un aura de decepción._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_-Katsura…, Katsura es su nombre, es ella... y va a suicidarse. Yo… ¡Voy a ayudarla!-_

_**Continuará…**_

**Les gustó? Espero que sí, si así fue por favor házmelo saber en los reviews o comentarios :D**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo haré mejor, sí, sé que soy un asco escribiendo pero bueno esto lo hago por pura diversión! .3**

**Bye y hasta la próxima~**

**Yuuna-chan fuera!~**


	3. Adiós Makoto-kun

**GOMEN! REALMENTE YO LO SIENTO MUCHO POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN UN BUEN TIEMPO! TTUTT *LE LANZAN TOMATES Y UNA PIEDRA* ME MUDE A OTRO PAÍS XD (Y NO ES BROMA D=) Y BUENO YA SABEN TODO EL ROLLO DE LA MUDANZA, INCLUSO PERDÍ EL VUELO XD (DORMÍ EN EL SUELO DEL AEROPUERTO DDD=) Y BUENO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. ESTE ES UN CAP CORTO DEBIDO A QUE YA ME ESTABAN PIDIENDO ACTUALIZAR Y AHORA ESTOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE TENGO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. EL PROX. CAP SERÁ MUCHO MÁS LARGO LO PROMETO =DDD (NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR TUT) **

**P.D= EN EL PRX. CAPITULO EXPLICARE MÁS DE POR QUÉ NO HE ESCRITO MUCHO (AUNQUE NO CREO QUE QUIERAN OÍRLO PERO YA QUE XD) Y CREO QUE ESTE FANFIC TENDRA VARIOS FINALES ALTERNATIVOS CON DIFERENTES ENPAREJAMINETOS. (Y MÁS SANGRIENTOS TAMBIEN XD) **

**BUENO BYE =D (MEJOR DEJO DE ESCRIBIR PORQUE ESTO SE HARÁ MAS LARGO QUE LA HISTORIA :C)**

**SÍ TÚ, SOLO LEE LO DE ABAJO OKS? SÉ QUE NO HAS LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ .-.**

Cap. 3: Adiós Makoto.

~_En el capítulo anterior~_

-K-Katsura… ¡Katsura-san va a saltar!- Exclamó Taisuke, angustiado, para luego correr hacia el puente en donde se encontraba Kotonoha.

-¿Katsura-san?- Volvió a preguntar Ryo, mientras se volvía hacia ella…

_*Flashback de Ryo*_

_Iba caminando hacia mi nuevo instituto, estaba algo distraído y fue cuando sentí chocar con alguien, volví mí vista hacia esa persona y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y todo se volvió gris, yo solo tenía mis ojos para ella…_

_Quedé… completamente deslumbrado…_

_-¡Gomen! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpó, apenada y haciendo una reverencia. Se veía realmente linda y feliz cuando me la encontré._

_-No te preocupes, está bien, de hecho fue mi culpa…- Le respondí yo, gentilmente. No sé por qué pero cuando la vi me puse muy nervioso y sentí algo raro en mí. Ella me sonrió._

_-Ella es realmente hermosa…., al igual que su sonrisa.- Pensé, realmente era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, nunca antes me había fijado en alguna otra chica pero ella… es diferente._

_-¡Sayonara, que tenga un buen día!- Dijo ella y me sonrió de nuevo -¡Dios! Esa sonrisa…, nadie me había sonreído de esa forma antes, tan radiante y alegre- no pude evitar sonreírle también._

_-T-Tú también…- Dije yo, torpemente -¿Por qué demonios debo ser tan torpe en momentos como este?- mientras la veía alejarse._

_-¿Cómo se llamará…? ¡Pero que idiota, debí preguntárselo!- Me dije a mí mismo, lamentando haberme comportado como un estúpido ante ella._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_-Katsura…, Katsura es su nombre, es ella... y va a suicidarse. Yo… ¡Voy a ayudarla!- Se dijo Ryo, para luego correr lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban Katsura y Taisuke._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kotonoha POV-

-Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, ocupados…, "ocupados"… -Las palabras de Makoto-kun, esas palabras…, me duelen…

Mis ojos se empaparon y lo único que pude pronunciar en ese momento fue: "Lo siento, Makoto-kun, debo i-irme" para después salir corriendo. Makoto me perseguía pero, lo único que quería era desaparecer, que me tragara la tierra. Corrí, corrí y corrí, dejando atrás a Makoto-kun.

Siempre estuve ciega…, el amor me cegó, Makoto-kun empezó a alejarse de mí. Lo noté, después de verlo con Saionji-san en la azotea…, supe que él prefería estar con ella. Cada vez que los veía me partía el corazón, siempre… confíe en que él reaccionaría, pero no fue así.

No contestaba mis llamadas, cada vez que le decía para irnos juntos a la estación, él siempre estaba ocupado.

Pero, eso no era cierto… yo no quería enfrentar lo que él realmente hacía, lo sabía muy bien y aun así lo seguí amando.

Después de haber corrido tanto, caí sobre mis rodillas fuertemente.

Las lágrimas inevitablemente no dejaban de caer; quería ser valiente por una vez en mi vida y dejar de llorar. Pero era imposible, cada vez que secaba las lágrimas otras las reemplazaban. El dolor es inmenso, es una herida tan grande que no cabía en mi corazón.

Con el rostro empapado, saqué fuerzas para levantarme, sentí mis rodillas adoloridas y húmedas, sangraban, pero no me importa.

Nada importa ahora.

-M-Makoto-kun… ¿Alguna vez te importé? ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí, estando con Saionji-san? –Me pregunté, con tristeza y el llanto nuevamente comenzaba a aparecer- Levanté la vista lentamente hacia un puente que había encontrado en mi camino sin rumbo y comencé a caminar…

-Fin del POV-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿¡Quién es ella!? ¡Pobre chica, tan bonita y queriéndose quitar la vida! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, baja, esa no es la mejor solución! ¡Es tan joven...! ¡Va a saltar! ¡Rápido, llamen a los bomberos!- Una muchedumbre gritaba de forma angustiada y sorprendida, que veía desde abajo como Kotonoha se subía a la baranda del puente.

-Ya no puedo…, ya no puedo continuar, no quiero. Mi vida entera era Makoto-kun, sé que él no me ama…, entonces… ¿Para qué seguir viviendo, si a él ya no le importo? Sin él mi vida ya no tiene sentido… -Se dijo Kotonoha, dolorosamente y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras llevaba un pie al vacío.

-o-o-Mientras tanto con Makoto-o-o-

-Kotonoha… ¿Dónde estás?- Se preguntaba Makoto, angustiado, mientras tomaba su celular para volver a llamar a Kotonoha. Makoto había estado recorriendo todos los lugares y sitios, pero en ninguno lograba hallar a Kotonoha. Él estaba muy preocupado y desesperado por encontrarla.

-Lo siento, pero el número con el que desea comunicarse esta fuera de servicio…-

-Demonios... Koto-Kotonoha ¿D-dónde estás?- Makoto sollozo, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en desespero y le marcaba al celular nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero el número con el que desea comunicarse esta fuera de servicio...-

-¡Bip!- Sonó eel celular. -Tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz-

_-Por favor, que sea Kotonoha_...- Makoto tomó su celular desesperadamente con la esperanza de que fuera Kotonoha.

-¡Joder, Makoto te he estado llamando más de 40 veces y-_ Sekai- _Pensó él, al oir el mensaje de voz.

-Mierda- Makoto estrelló su celular contra el piso haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Ah, Kotonoha… ¿Por qué no contestas? He buscado por todos lados y aun no te encuentro- Dijo Makoto, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-K-Kotonoha…, te amo… y te voy a encontrar. Lo juro_\- _Susurró él, dolorosamente.

-_He sido un idiota... un completo idiota ¿¡Cómo demonios pude hacerle eso al amor de mi vida!? Realmente, aun no sé cuándo es que decidí quedarme con Sekai... Ah si tan sólo hubiese pensado las cosas mejor, si tan sólo hubiese esperado a que Kotonoha quisiera hacerlo conmigo, si no la hubiera presionado, si tan sólo no hubiera tomado tan estúpidas decisiones con Sekai, todo esto habría sido diferente... Y todo por mis deseos egoístas, antes con sólo verla y ya me hacía feliz, quería abrazarla y tocarla, se lo dije... Pero después no pude controlarme y ahora debo admitirlo antes creía que amaba a Sekai, pero después me di cuenta que yo no sentía ni sentiré ninguna atracción hacía ella, exceptuando el sexo, pero ahora es tarde… Si no me doy prisa perderé a Kotonoha y algo me dice que la perderé para siempre. Aunque aún conservo las esperanzas de que podamos estar juntos de nuevo…- _

En eso Makoto vio a un grupo de personas, todas parecían muy angustiadas y temerosas; él decidió acercarse a echar un vistazo, alzó la vista lentamente y no pudo creer lo que veía…

-Kotono-ha…- Makoto quedó en shock al ver que Kotonoha estaba parada sobre la baranda del puente, llorando y con las rodillas ensangrentadas.

-¡Kotonoha!- Las lágrimas y la desesperación se apoderaban cada vez más de Makoto, quien salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, para evitar que Kotonoha cometiera una locura. Toda la gente veía como Makoto lloraba y exclamaba repetidas veces el nombre de la hermosa joven que iba a saltar del puente.

-Kotonoha, espérame… ¡por favor!- Suplicó Makoto.

Ella estaba a tan solo un paso más y….

**Lo sé… Un asco verdad? Bueno creo que ya dije antes que esto solo hago por diversión =D**

**Perdónenme de nuevo la próxima lo haré mejor, claro después de lidiar con unos cuantos problemas existenciales xD **

**Hasta la próxima se despide Yuuna-chan **

**Los quierooo *-* **


	4. Mi ángel, Mi Kotonoha (Parte 1)

**Holaaaa!**

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo verdad? Bueno, en realidad pienso explicar mi ausencia en la siguiente parte porque este capitulo va a ser largo y voy a dividirlo oks? x333 **

**Saludos a todos los que comentan y leen, bueno ya no interrumpo xD**

Cap. 4: Mi angel, MI Kotonoha

_En el capítulo anterior~_

_-Kotono-ha…- Makoto quedó en shock al ver que Kotonoha estaba parada sobre la baranda del puente, llorando y con las rodillas ensangrentadas._

_-¡Kotonoha!- Las lágrimas y la desesperación se apoderaban cada vez más de Makoto, quien salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, para evitar que Kotonoha cometiera una locura. Toda la gente veía como Makoto lloraba y exclamaba repetidas veces el nombre de la hermosa joven que iba a saltar del puente._

_-Kotonoha, espérame… ¡por favor!- Suplicó Makoto._

_Ella estaba a tan solo un paso más y…._

_O-O-MAKOTO POV-O-O_

-Kotonoha… Dónde estás?- Dije yo, estaba llorando, sí, yo estaba llorando. Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía, preo no creí que llegaría a hacerlo tanto.

Nunca pensé en que alguna vez sentiría tanta angustia como la que estoy siento ahora…, Por qué? Por qué demonios?! Por qué demonios decidí joder mi vida con Sekai? Hasta ahora no entiendo…

Tenía la certeza de que Sekai solo quería ayudarme a conquistar a Kotonoha, Pero no! Yo tenía que ser muy idiota como para darme cuenta! Ciertamente, también es mi culpa, en gran parte, pero ella sabía que lo que hicimos estaba mal… terriblemente mal, pero ella siguió con este juego y no se alejó de mí cuando aún había tiempo para solucionar todo esto, y yo, por mi parte no alejé a Sekai. Todo esto... por mis estúpidas necesidades y mi lujuria.

Simplemente no pude, no pude alejarla, no pude porque cada vez que lo hacía con Sekai no me sentía satisfecho, sino todo lo contrario; sentía un vacío, un vacío tremendo que me hacía desear más y más..., hasta no detenerme.

Era curioso, cada vez que besaba a Kotonoha, me sentía feliz, sentía como si todos mis problemas desaparecían por un momento y a mi corazón latir hasta el punto de estallar de felicidad máxima, como si todo fuera perfecto tan solo al presionar sus labios y sentir sus mejillas calientes, jadeando por un poco de aire y sus manos suaves alrededor de mi cuello, jugueteando con mis cabellos... Con ella a mi lado me sentía fenomenal.

Me sentía completo.

Sólo éramos los dos, ella y yo.

Kotonoha y yo.

La amaba demasiado y no me di cuenta de que la amo aún más, ahora más que nunca... pero fui un imbécil que quería mucho más, un ser despreciable al que no le importaban más que sus deseos carnales.

Yo fui un imbécil, un imbécil que le rompió el corazón y no supo apreciarla, ni a ella, ni a sus sentimientos.

Un imbécil que no supo esperarla.

Tenía que admitirlo, Sekai me daba placer y yo lo disfrutaba y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos; pero a la vez no era -exactamente- Sekai la que me daba el placer en absoluto, no era ella la que me incitaba a besarla, no era ella la que persona que yo oía gritar mi nombre, no era ella quien hacía arder mis deseos en ese entonces…, no era ella la que me decía "Te amo", no era ella la persona que jadeaba, suplicaba y rogaba por más, no era ella quien me llevaba al éxtasis, su cuerpo no era el que yo imaginaba y deseaba.

Ella no era, ni es, a quien yo realmente amaba y amo.

Solo fui yo…, yo y mis fantasías egoístas...

-Sólo imagina que soy Katsura- Aún recuerdo cuando Saionji dijo eso... Y así lo hice, sabiendo que esa era la única excusa para tener este tipo de "trato" con Saionji.

Imaginé e imagine... pero fue sólo eso.

Imaginé... besar a Kotonoha... la imaginé desnuda, -pero sin duda, Sekai NO es Kotonoha- preguntándome cuan perfectamente moldeado podría ser su cuerpo, imaginé pasar mi lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo y tratar de invadir cada centímetro de ella, imaginé oírla gritar y gemir de placer... La imaginé decir "Te amo, Makoto-kun", con esa voz tan dulce y sexy, que me excita. Trataba de imaginar tocar y lamer los pechos de Kotonoha, en lugar de los de Sekai pero no creo que se sintiera lo mismo **(N/A: Creo que hay mucha diferencia xD)**, la imaginé susurrarme al oído "Makoto-kun, más por favor", imaginé su rostro avergonzado pero tierno mientras yo la besaba en los labios y ella se sonrojaba. La imaginé caer rendida de cansancio mientras jadeaba, justo a mi lado y tratando de esconder su vergüenza a la vez que yo tomaba su mano. La imagine durmiendo a mi lado, confiando en que lo primero que vería en la mañana al despertar sería ver su hermoso rostro de angel sonriendo. Para que al final de la historia la realidad me golpee.

Y despierto...

No está ni Kotonoha ni su sonrisa sino una Sekai desnuda abrazada a mí.

Me doy cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño y un estúpido error, pero... una de mis más hermosas fantasías.

Imaginé hacer el amor con Kotonoha mientras que con Sekai tenía sexo.

Sólo lo imagine todo... mas nada es cierto.

Y así pasaron días y después semanas...

Me alejé de Kotonoha para poder estar a solas con Sekai y "practicar..."

Y con eso sentí que estaría bien, teniendo "practicas" con Sekai, ella me daba siempre lo que yo pedía, no hubo ni una sola vez en que ella se resistió pero al paso de los días ya no estaba satisfecho con Sekai necesitaba más, mucho más y fue por eso que empecé a buscarlo.

Ni Sekai ni Kotonoha me interesaban, sabía que Kotonoha no querría hacerlo conmigo y por eso decidía hacerlo con Sekai, pero hacerlo con ella estaba volviéndose bastante aburrido, además que ella estaba empezando a tomarse esto en serio y se había vuelto bastante celosa e irritante, fue entonces que lo empecé a hacer con alguna otra que pasara delante mío, ya no importaba más quien; Kotonoha nunca lo haría conmigo y eso era lo que siempre tenía en mente, ella tenía algo que yo nunca podría conseguir...

Y con Sekai, bueno con Sekai no sabía exactamente que hacer o cómo deshacer todo esto sin que ella se lo tomara a mal, entonces me conformé a que el tiempo lo hiciera todo... fui muy egoísta y no pensé en Kotonoha o en Sekai o el daño que podría causar...

Mi fugaz atracción por Sekai hizo que hiriera a Kotonoha, a mi amor... Todo empezó por Sekai pero también es mi culpa y lo acepto...

Kotonoha..., siempre se preocupó por mí, no importaba que excusa o mentira le dijera, ella siempre lo comprendió y siempre dijo que me apoyaría en lo que fuera que yo quisiera lograr. Incluso recordó mi cumpleaños -que casi nadie recuerda, incluyéndome- y nos hizo el almuerzo y un pastel, nadie había hecho algo así por mí en toda mi vida y ella fue la única en hacer siempre eso, mientras que yo no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba. Siempre estuvo esperando mientras yo estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida..., engañarla con Sekai.

Estaba cegado por el placer que Sekai me daba, que por un momento creí que no amaba más a Kotonoha... y que estaría mucho mejor con Sekai, pero luego... sabía que aunque Sekai fuese la más divertida, más habladora, popular o extrovertida eso no iba a hacer que yo la amara de la manera que ella quisiera, me estaba aburriendo con el paso ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba hasta el punto de enojarme y ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar algo que yo dijera... y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que yo no me fijé en Kotonoha por tales cosas...

Kotonoha no era ni la más popular ni la persona más comunicativa en el mundo, al contrario, ella era silenciosa y no tenía muchos amigos pero al parecer eso no le importaba mucho porque ella ya era feliz estando así, leyendo su pequeño libro y viviendo en su pequeño y hermoso mundo, ella sonreía siempre y yo no sabía la razón en absoluto, siempre me preguntaba quién o qué podía hacerla hacerla sonreir tanto, y no me di cuenta que siempre estuve interesado en ella, incluso una ola de celos apareció cuando ella empezó a reír tratando de ser silenciosa por un comentario de uno de los pasajeros que iba en el mismo tren que nosotros... esos días eran maravillosos para mí, eran los días en que podía verla todo lo que yo quisiera ya sea desde la pantalla de mi teléfono o desde el tren, eran los días en que su imagen podía ser mía y solo mía aunque ella no tuviera idea de que la quería a mi lado y entre mis brazos, secretamente en mis pensamientos...

Y ahora estoy aquí, viendo su hermoso rostro en la pantalla de mi teléfono, llorando por la angustia de no poder encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo y necesito a mi lado.

Hasta que mi celular suena...

-Tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz-

Al escucharlo, estaba rogando a Dios y a los cielos que fuera un mensaje de Kotonoha, entonces sin pensar 2 veces decidí escuchar el mensaje de voz... para encontrarme con la no muy grata sorpresa de que era un mensaje de Sekai. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que el líquido de la ira y el odio recorrió mi cuerpo para tirar mi teléfono contra el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos, irónicamente, como lo hice con el corazón de Kotonoha... lo rompí en mil pedazos. Recordé el muy mal rato que pasé hoy en la escuela con Sekai, aún no entiendo como se atrevió a insultar de esa manera a Kotonoha, cuando ella fue la culpable en parte de que Kotonoha sufriera, estuve tan molesto por eso, que si no me controlaba pude haberla golpeado, en ese momento no me importaba si se trataba de una chica. Al final, me fui del salón porque no soportaba ver la cara de Sekai y a todos mirándonos luego de nuestra "discreta" discusión. ¡Ah! Siempre es así, no podemos tener una charla calmada en privado porque lo único que ella hace es anunciarlo a todo mundo y eso siempre me ha molestado.

De hecho he sido un completo imbécil por absolutamente todo.

_-Kotonoha... Demonios! Mi teléfono!- _ Pensé, arrepintiéndome de haberlo tirado. Recordé que desde allí era la única forma de poder verla. -Supongo que ya no puedo ver tu rostro, Kotohona...-

Lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo, no podía retenerlas, la única que podría pararlas era Kotonoha, la necesito ahora a mi lado, quiero abrazarla, la necesito, necesito su calor. Pero estoy aquí... solo.

Completamente solo.

Ruidos y gritos de desesperación empezaron a escucharse desde un lugar donde un grupo de gente se había reunido, decidí levantarme a ver el problema...

No es cierto..., no, no, no, no, no... No puede ser.

-E-estoy soñando... ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Una maldita pesadilla!- Empecé a golpear mi cabeza -¡Quiero despertar!- El pánico me inundó e hizo que me golpeara mucho más fuerte. -¡Quiero despertar de esta maldita pesadilla! ¡Kotonoha, regresa a mí!-

El shock se apoderó de mí, el tiempo parecía ir más lento, todo se veía borroso y gris, estaba completamente aturdido.

No puedo creerlo.

Ese problema..., era mi amor..., mi vida..., mi Kotonoha.

Mi angel estaba allí...

Ella estaba parada sobre ese puente, la luz iluminaba su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus rodillas estaban sangrando mientras equilibraba para mantenerse sobre ese puente.

...

Mi angel quiere volar.

...

Lo único que sé en este momento es que estoy corriendo hacia ella, no voy a dejar que se vaya de mi lado, no quiero, si ella me deja, yo... la seguiré, seguiré a Kotonoha hasta la muerte si es necesario.

Me niego a perderla.

No voy a perderla.

-¡Kotonoha!- Estoy llorando, pero esta vez es mucho más doloroso e inevitable. El pánico no me ayuda ahora, solo quiero ir allí y abrazarla y decirle que estaré con ella hasta el fin del mundo si ella me perdona, si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo...

Sollozo y llamo su nombre con fuerza, pero ella no me puede oír y solo sigue llorando mientras observa con sus ojos cristalinos el cielo sin escuchar mis suplicas y las de los demás, me odio por ser tan idiota y hacerte esto Kotonoha, pero no te vayas, no me dejes Kotonoha... Yo... Te Amo! Te Amo! Te Amo!

Te Amo demasiado y... te necesito...

_-Kotonoha, espérame… ¡por favor!- _Supliqué, no puedo hacer más que correr y llorar para poder alcanzarla, no voy a parar…

Que no sea demasiado tarde… para mi amor.

_O-O-FIN DEL POV-O-O_

-¡Tengo que salvarla! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Katsura-san!- Gritaba Ryo, mientras corría como un loco hacia dónde se dirigía Taisuke.

Mientras el corría, imágenes del breve encuentro de Katsura y él pasaron por su mente, aferrándose a la idea de que la sonriente chica con la que se topó no podría estar a punto de suicidarse, no, el sólo pensar eso, hizo que Ryo corriera con mucha más fuerza y rapidez.

Él no iba a dejar que ella lo hiciera, él simplemente se oponía, de repente había sentido el impulso de querer ayudarla y salvarla.

El impulso de querer ver su sonrisa de nuevo...

**Se despide Yuuna-chan ;) Los quieroooo**


End file.
